


The Empty Prince

by Ciola



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, i guess, just a sad pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciola/pseuds/Ciola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi seems upset. You decide to ask him what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't written in a very long time, so feedback is highly appreciated!  
> Tumblr Version is here: http://hoshidanoble.tumblr.com/post/141641350399/the-empty-prince-corrin-x-takumi  
> Replace "Corrin" with your name here: http://tactfiction.tumblr.com/post/141349313802/reader-insertcorrin-solution

You thought you knew everything about your husband.

You were unsettled by the memory of his face shrouded in darkness, a purple haze surrounding him as he mindlessly degraded himself. Though the event was brief, and Azura had seem to snap him out of it with her song, it continued to send chills down your spine. 

Every time you brought it up, worry drenching your tone, he brushed it aside, convincing you that he had no memory of the event. He was fine.

But now, as you heard his muffled sobs from inside your room, you weren’t so sure.

It was late in the evening, one like any other. You had spent most of the day with your sister, Sakura, assisting her as she tended to the wounded soldiers of Hoshido. 

Sakura was very relaxing to be around due to her calm demeanor, and helping your fellow comrades recover put a special warmth in your chest.

Soon, your army was present in the mess hall, dining on whatever the fields and hunters could bring in for dinner. Stories and jokes filled the atmosphere with the clanking of glasses. 

You sat down next to your husband, Takumi, as you always have. He was quieter than usual as you ate. Whatever you attempted to say, the conversation that followed was petty.  
It was common knowledge among the Hoshidan army that Takumi was moody from time to time. Nevertheless, you appetite came to an abrupt halt as he stood up quietly, thanked you for the company, and walked out. A few moments later, you, too, left your plate to follow him to your room. 

That’s when you heard him crying. You heart sank to the pit of your stomach at the pitiful whines and whimpers. You had never heard him cry before. Heart pumping, you gently opened the door. The cries came to an abrupt stop. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, covering his face in his gloves. He didn’t want to look up at you. 

“…Corrin. Please…Leave me alone.” His voice was stiff, yet weak. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat as you struggled to find the right words to say. 

“Takumi?” You took a step towards him. “What…What’s the matter?” 

His breath shuttered. You felt your eyes get hot as his voice cracked pathetically, “I’m okay. I’m fine.”

You walked up to him, gently placing your hands on his and moving them away from his face. He stared at the ground, averting your gaze. Tears dripped down his flushed cheeks and onto the floor. 

“Do you…Do you really love me?” Finally, he met your eyes, cringing.

Your stomach flopped at the unexpected question. You cupped his face, wiping away some tears with your thumb. He placed a hand over yours. 

“Of course I do, Takumi. I love you with every inch of my being.” You leaned in, giving him a soft peck. He sniffed.

“Sometimes I just…I…,” His voice trailed off. He leaned into you as you wrapped your arms around his neck, stroking his hair. “I feel like I’m alone.”

“I’ll always be here. If you ever feel alone, I’ll always be there to fill you back up with love.”

“I know…”

Eventually, you were sitting atop your bed, his head resting in your lap. You ran your hands through his longs strands of hair as his breathing steadied. 

“I love you, Takumi.”

…He had fallen asleep.


End file.
